


Take a Chance on Me Music Video

by maidamedia



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maidamedia/pseuds/maidamedia
Summary: A Crowley/Aziraphale music video
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 2





	Take a Chance on Me Music Video

[Take a Chance on Me Music Video](http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/goodomens/video/Good-Omens-Take-a-Chance-on-Me-ABBA-08.htm)

streaming off website; if too buffered, download, view and delete, please

[Other Good Omens videos](http://www.iment.com/maida/tv/songvids/miscsong.htm#go)


End file.
